"Day of the Flutter 2"
In February 25, 2018, MrDeLoop released "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Day of the Flutter 2" to celebrate ZXInsanity's birthday. Its events were preceded by "I am Adagio Dazzle", four years ago. Summary Fluttershy #2 (ZX) and Overlord Hasbro were playing a crossword game, when the latter wondered on the whereabouts of her friends. She answered that Fluttershy #3 (Blarghalt) had disappeared, and that Fluttershy #1 (Jake) has been stuck, buzzing in a ditch in New Mexico. Hasbro doubts on the validity of the "canon" of the Series as he asked on he and Fluttershy #2 are supposed to resume their fight, while the latter answered that she refused since a "weird black and white bloke" chained her to the floor and gave them an actual budget, and MrDeLoop was busy playing "Breath of the Wild". As she was saying all of this, the confounded Overlord does the sign of the cross. Fluttershy #2 reminds Hasbro that it is her birthday, and he plays a generic birthday song, before throwing a body pillow of a male pony Fluttershy wearing a maid's outfit at her face, causing her to cry in embarrassment. Credits hap birf zx you are rad Features Characters * The Gods * Overlord Hasbro * Carol ("black and white bloke") * Minion * Butterscotch (male Fluttershy pony) Locations * Land of the Overlords ** Field of the Confrontation * New Mexico Music * Happy Birthday * Do You Believe In Magic? Trivia *In ZXInsanity's official Parody Series playlist, it is the forty-ninth episode, preceded by "Should I be more?". It is followed by "Celestia's Brad Burger Bash", and it will be followed by "EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition" (a sneak-peek of it is the forty-eighth episode). *To differentiate it from a possible "Day of the Flutter 2", the article for this video has quotation marks, whereas the article for the video (if it would ever be released) will not have quotation marks. *The brief video was created to celebrate XZInsanity's birthday, though it was meant to be a playful parody of the scrapped concept of "Day of the Flutter 2" and to make fun of the Series' emphasis on canon. *The opening footage with explosions and screaming might be from a war film or Battlefield 1. Other scenes (in monochrome) include barbed wire fences, billowing clouds, and sharp rocks jutting out of a sandy desert. *The date is 25th February 2018, "1407 days into the war". Hasbro also mentioned that it has been four years until the video's time. *The words used in Hasbro's crossword game are "cliffhanger" and "demonetization". * The icon that appeared as the "weird black and white bloke" is that of Pedant Czepialski, one of the makers of some recent and upcoming episodes. It features a drawing of the American television psychic Jeron Criswell Konig. **He also appeared in another episode, "APRIL FOOL GIRLS: The Strange Case of Order 66". *The popcorn-like creature that sings "Happy Birthday" in the generic video to Fluttershy #2 is a Minion, from the movie "Despicable Me". They have become a notorious annoyance to many people due to their poor aesthetic value and behaviour. *Body pillows with characters are a product for anime fans, usually young male adults who prefer images of female characters. They are known as "dakimakuras" in Japanese. **By throwing one at her face, Hasbro is delivering Fluttershy #2 a subtle way of saying, "Go f*** yourself!" See also *Day of the Flutter, the original basis. **Day of the Flutter Explained, for more information on the scrapped concepts for the scrapped sequel. **Day of the Butter, another episode that is also a parody of its original basis, like "Day of the Flutter 2". *I am Adagio Dazzle, possibly what happened four years earlier. *EQUESTRIA GUYS, the other episode about genderbent characters. *EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64, the closest equivalent of "DOTF2" (and the actual one), and one of Pedant Czepialski's creations (currently under production). Category:Non-canon episodes Category:Non-ZXInsanity episodes Category:Day of the Flutter Category:A Real Spooky Day